Illusive
by wonderlust.thenight
Summary: He was meant to be only a dream, a nightmare, imaginary, an illusive figure of the night. It never occurred to Roxas that Axel Ramirez actually existed.


**Illusive: AkuRoku Au**

 _illusive: producing,produced by, or based on illusion; deceptive or unreal_

He was meant to be only a dream, a nightmare, imaginary, an illusive figure of the night. It never occurred to Roxas that Axel Ramirez actually existed.

Roxas Ardenwell is living the average life. Attractive, semi-popular, two of the greatest friends he could ever want and everything seemed to be going relatively normal. But when an enigmatic exchange student by the name Axel Lea Ramirez appears at school, everything somehow changes.

Because Axel has this hold on Roxas. It's a grip that can not be loosened, a tether that cannont be broken, a grasp that saves him from falling.

He's been the boy that visited Roxas for months in nightmare form.

He's ready to cause some **real** damage.

 **One- Staying Up**

In the night, no one can hear you scream.

No one can prevent the noises, the thoughts that enter your head, the words that eat away at your skin, little by little until there's nothing left of you at all.

Roxas wasn't one to scare easy, at least at daytime. But when the shadows of the night casted, things changed. Gone was the confident Swimming Team Captain.

''Afraid yet, Roxas?''

Roxas' eyes adjusted as he exhaled shakily, the room almost lucid as he sat up in his bed. Though his room was dark due to the late hour, the time reading as 3am exactly, he managed to focus his vision as he whispered a response to the oh so familiar voice.

''Nope.''

A set of piercing green eyes stared back at him from across the room, a low chuckle escaping from the figures lips as they stood up.

''Oh aren't you? Because from the way you're shaking, I'd say otherwise.''

Roxas held his breath as the figure walked over, his eyes pooled with some kind of judgement as he sat on the edge of his bed. His eyes flicked over Roxas for a moment, studying him all over and making him feel a little conscious as their gaze met again.

''Why do you keep coming here?''

The boy cocked his head to one side, an amused smirk gracing his lips. ''Why not?''

''That doesn't answer the question.'' Roxas retorted, though he struggled to hold his confident tone. ''Every night or the past month, you just...you've been here. Why?''

Roxas felt his heart stop as a hand found it's way onto his jawline, the fingers lingering onto his for a moment before he was jerked into a intimate proximity. This was the closest contact the pair had ever had, and to say that Roxas was scared would be an understatement.

''I like to intimidate you.'' The boy murmured, his vision locked on Roxas. ''That's why I'm here.''

''B-but who... A-are you?'' Roxas managed to choke out, trying to push away the feeling of uncertainty in the pit of his stomach as the boy looked at his mouth hungrily. He sent Roxas a dark kind of glare, his hands finding the older boy's wrists and his voice barely above a whisper as he replied.

''Axel Lea, got it memorized?''

Roxas just gulped, his eyes consciously falling shut as Axel's lips moved closer.

''And I'm going to be your worst nightmare.''

* * *

''Rox?''

The sudden voice snapped Roxas out of thought as he glanced around the registration room, realising that the person questioning him happened to be his friend, Marluxia. Since his thoughts had been so wrapped up in what had happened the night before, he seemed to have forgotten to acknowledge him.

''What?''

''What's up with you today? You've barely spoken since we got here, and to be honest you look kinda shitty.''

''Gee, thanks.'' Roxas responded with a not so subtle eye roll, before running hs hands through his messy quiff. ''I didn't get much sleep last night.''

''You never get much sleep.'' Marluxia sighed, but rubbed his friend's back nonetheless. ''Can I get you anything to drink? Red bull? Fiji Water? Herb-''

Roxas interrupted, ''I think a shot of espresso would suffice.''

Marluxia raised his pink eyebrows, before pushing a cup in Roxas' direction. ''All I got is this morning's cold coffee.''

''Lemme guess, you're drunk off last night's whisky?'' Roxas reached, taking a quick sip of the beverage.

''Ed Sheeran lyrics, really?''

Roxas sighed putting the cup back down, ''Yarhar.''

The class was silenced by the entrance of their teacher, Miss L. Nymph.

The teenagers let out a quiet snigger at the sight of their teacher, who's blonde hair was tangled and was wearing sunglasses to cover her eyes.

''S'up shitbags?'' She managed to croak out, removing the glasses and exposing her bloodshot eyes as she placed them onto her head.

''Someone partied a bit too hard last night.'' Marluxia quipped quietly, but it was loud enough for to hear.

''Thankyou for the commentary Mr. Achillea. Tell me, what's your excuse for looking like a bag of piss this morning?''

He was about to come up with a witty response, but not before she had stumbled over towards her desk and beaten him to it.

''You don't have one, I presume? And side-note; I know for a fact those are the clothes you wore yesterday to school. Adding a jacket over that button up isn't hiding anything. We all know you got some.''

Marluxia flushed the colour of his hair at that suggestion, the class laughing.

…

''Miss N slayed me this morning though. And who thought running through a park was a good idea for first lesson?'' Marluxia sighed as he got changed into his kit, taking the time to eye up a few of the boys in the locker room as he tightened his shorts. Roxas sniggered slightly, ''But why are you complaining about PE? I thought you liked staring at a bunch of sweaty guys.''

Marluxia wanted to argue with that but he ended up nodding. ''True indeed. I can't bitch when I get the whole jog behind Leon's ass.''

Roxas almost face palmed at his friend's honesty. ''You need to stop being so hooked on that guy! He's straight and dating some girl. Not gonna happen.''

''In my dreams it does.'' Marluxia exhaled contently. ''Multiple times actually.''

''Marly!'' Roxas groaned as they made their way outside.

…

After the run, a chaotic music lesson thanks to Demyx, and double English with Mr. Green, Roxas couldn't help but feel relieved that as lunch approached. He was joined by Kairi and Marluxia in the canteen.

''So apparently Yuffie is pregnant!'' Kairi told them as she took a sip of her smoothie, with Roxas' mouth hanging open. '' I heard her crying with Mona in the bathroom this morning.'' Kairi shook her head.

''Can't say I'm shocked.'' Marluxia stated shovelling into his spaghetti.

''Will she keep it?'' Roxas inquired, taking a bite from his salad bowl.

''I think she should.'' Kairi said with Marluxia agreeing. ''If she's old enough to you know...'do things' with people, then she's responsible enough for a baby.''

''do things? Really Kairi?'' Marluxia snorted.

''I don't wanna be crude and say it...'' Kairi trailed off, glancing down at her food and ignoring Marluxia's obvious smirk.

''What? Banging? Shagging? Making the sex? Fucking? I swear you're 16 not 6.'' Marluxia mocked playfully as Kairi blushed, turning her head back to the plate of chips in front of her and mumbling something incoherent.

The day slipped past fast as Roxas spent all of it in his thoughts. Green toxic thoughts.

….

''Um, Roxas? Aren't you walking?'' Marluxia halted as he got towards the exit of the school without Roxas behind.

''Er no?'' Roxas scrunched is face up in confusion.

''Er why?'' Marluxia mimicked, folding his thin arms looking at Kairi and Roxas.

''Mr. Green's creative writing assessment?'' Kairi laughed, ''We're you not listening at lunch?''

''Explain now please.'' Marluxia cocked his head to the side.

''The assessment is tomorrow and you kinda need to plan/get ideas? See I'm going cheer like normal and Rox is going to the library to actually plan unlike you Marly.''

Marluxia waved his hand dismissively, ''Your loss.''

''What are you gonna write then flower boy?'' Roxas muttered.

He edged towards the back doors, ''Whatever pops into my head, duh?''

''So explicit, homoerotic and bullshit?'' Roxas laughed.

''Exactly!''

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the library was empty for the most part. There were a few kids from the book club confined into the upper corner by the history but other than that it was just him and staff.

Roxas found himself wandering over towards the 'Young Adults' section, trying but failing to find a book that wasn't swarming with with hopeless clichés and overused plots, but to no avail. He eventually managed to find something mildly interesting, a story about two boys who shared the same name but lived completely different lives it was some John Green book. He wasn't too sucked into it when he heard a voice call him.

''Excuse me, but do you know where the music section is?''

''It's just past the poetry shelf on the left.'' Roxas answered, before looking up from the book and feeling the colour drain immediately from his face.

''Thanks.'' The boy in front of him seemed slightly startled as he saw Roxas' face, his voice soothing as he muttered a quick 'thank you' before quickly spinning his tall lanky body around on his heels walking away, vibrant red hair still visible as he turned the corner. Roxas just felt himself sink down onto the ground, a state of shock preventing him from making any sense.

''No way. This isn't real. This is fucking real.'' Roxas whispered to himself, closing his eyes tightly shut.

The boy that was in front of him was the one who gave him nightmares.

The one who was going to damage him.

And he just happened to be Axel Lea.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ahhh! My first fic on my new account.**

 **Hope you like it, please leave a review & follow this story because there's so much more to come even though I am rusty from a very long break.**

 **Updating very sooon! Xx**


End file.
